Implications of One Plus One
by time4moxie
Summary: Jim and Pam are finally together, and it's coming up to a year since Casino Night. Pam has plans for its anniversary.....


iSometimes we collide, tectonic plates merging, continents shoving, crumpling down into the molten veins of fire deep in the earth and raising tons of rock into jagged crests of Sierra. /i

Pam initially mentioned it over the first weekend in April. Jim remembered that clearly because the temperature had taken a sudden drop that weekend, and their plan to head over to Wilkes-Barre to look at the current exhibit at the Sordoni Art Gallery suddenly didn't seem that exciting when they had to face the cold and quickly falling snow. 

They had been dating for almost a month. Extricating himself from the Karen situation hadn't been easy, and she still worked with them everyday in the office, so Jim and Pam tried very hard to hide that fact that they both were finally, really, truly happy. It wasn't easy to do, but they did give it their best effort. Pam confessed at one point that if it wasn't for email and chat she would have quit immediately, because there was no way she could sit there and ignore him all day, knowing that he was finally hers. Thankfully for them both Michael had long given up monitoring computer usage; Pam's cheeks would be permanently scarlet if anyone knew about some of the conversations she and Jim had descended into as they tried to survive the day together. 

So Jim had followed Pam home from work that Friday, and after dinner it wasn't difficult for him to convince her that just staying locked up away from the cold this weekend was really in their best interests. She tried to look a bit disappointed, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she saw the possibilities in his suggested alternative. It would be the first time they'd spent that much time together since their relationship finally found solid ground. They had spent nights at each other's apartments, but constant companionship from Friday evening to at least Sunday afternoon was something new.

It was Saturday afternoon and they were still in bed, both enjoying the feeling that the only place they had to be was together, when she mentioned it.

"You might want to a book a day of vacation time when we get back to the office on Monday," she said idly, cuddled up next to him. He turned to look at her quizzically.

"Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" He rolled on his side towards her, wondering what she was up to. She already had a mysterious smile as she replied.

"Somewhere nice. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," he nodded, "What date?"

"Friday, May Eighteenth. Just for the afternoon, though. I thought we could work until noon and then just leave from the office. I could pick you up that morning to bring you into work."

Jim paused. He automatically knew the importance of that date, but kept quiet about it. "Or we could take my car if it's a long journey," he finally replied. "You know just how much I enjoy trying to fold myself into your car."

She laughed. "It will be a reasonable trip, so maybe taking your car is the better idea."

She soon changed the subject to a topic more physical, and by the time they came back up for air, he had decided to wait for her to mention the importance of the date she chose. He knew that whatever she had planned had to be in direct reference to that night: the night he first told her he loved her, the night they finally shared a kiss that truly meant something. The night that started the whole necessary but often painful journey away from each other, only to slowly find their way back. It would be a year on May Eighteenth, and he wondered just she'd thought of to commemorate that. 

iSometimes your hands drift on me, milkweed's airy silk, wingtip's feathery caresses, our lips grazing, a drift of desires gathering like fog over warm water, thickening to rain. /i

She gave away no clues as April turned into May, even though he had started to tease and question her about it. He noticed that she often switched screens on her monitor when he came up to her desk, and every now and then would refuse to let him come along on lunchtime errands. Every time he would ask what she was up to, she'd just smile and tell him "You'll see." If he didn't trust her so much he might have started getting nervous about the whole idea. (At least he'd been smart enough never to agree to a weekend away with Karen.) But because he did, he found it hard to rein in his growing excitement. Wherever they ended up, they'd be alone and together, two words that were quickly becoming Jim's favorites. 

While it was true that they now were close to celebrating two months together, Jim still couldn't quite believe that the end of the work day no longer meant the end of seeing Pam for the day. These days the work days were actually when he felt farthest from her, having to be satisfied with only discreet glances and occasional touches as they passed each other in the kitchen or break room. He wondered daily how much longer they'd have to keep up these pretenses. 

But at least he now had her company after Dunder Mifflin closed down for the day. They had fallen into a pattern of spending week nights at his place - it was slightly closer, and he had TiVo, which meant Pam never had to worry about fighting with her old VCR again. The first time she discovered she could set up a request for House and CSI to always be taped for her, no matter the time or day, Jim thought she was going to cry with happiness. Soon she had more season passes set up than he did - but he loved that he could so easily make her happy. Actually he was always amazed how the simplest things made her happy. 

Their whole relationship seemed to flow so naturally, so easily, that Jim sometimes felt the niggling fears arise that there was no way this could stay this good. When Pam wasn't around to keep him happily distracted, he found himself worrying when the other shoe was going to drop. When something would tear them apart. He'd spent so much time wanting her, he almost didn't know how to behave now that he had her. He hadn't shared those thoughts with Pam, because inevitably every time she was near he could convince himself he was just being silly. He only had to look at her to know that her love for him was really genuine; that she truly wanted to be with him. But old insecurities were hard to push away in the late moments of evenings they weren't together. Thinking about that weekend away let him try to suppress his deepest fears. It was another step in the right direction.

iSometimes we go to it heartily, digging, burrowing, grunting, tossing up covers like loose earth, nosing into the other's flesh with hot nozzles and wallowing there. /i

It was Wednesday, May Sixteenth, and Pam had followed Jim home to help him pack for their weekend. She was rummaging through his closet while he worked on their dinner. By the time Jim walked in to tell her dinner was ready, she had amassed an impressive number of sweaters, shirts, and pants on his bed.

"You really don't think I need to take all of those just for a three day weekend?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Of course not," she replied. "But a bunch of these I don't think I've even seen you in, so I wanted you to try them on for me."

"Try them on?"

"Yeah - I need to see how they fit you. You know, to make the right choices for the weekend."

Jim leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "What exactly have you planned for us this weekend?"

"Trust me - it will be great. And you definitely need to bring something really nice to wear on Friday night."

"What constitutes 'really nice'? Please don't make me wear a suit anywhere. I'm getting tired of them."

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't have to be a suit. You've got quite a few sweaters I'm sure you'll look fantastic in. But you'll have to try them on to be sure."

He rolled his eyes but his smile said she wouldn't have much trouble talking him into a fashion show after dinner. "We'll see," he replied. "But let's eat first, okay?"

He'd impressed her with his meal of mixed salad and eggplant parmigiana. "I had no idea you really could cook," she said enthusiastically. "I might just have to keep you around."

"It's just one of my many talents worth holding on to," he replied, feeling his heart beating faster. They had yet to have a single conversation about their future together, though Jim had spent hours upon hours imagining where he'd like it all to lead. He knew that two months together was too soon to be using words like forever and commitment, but they'd always been in his heart when it came to her. He always looked for signs that she might be starting to think that way, too. Right now, however, the closest she got were flippant little jokes like these. Still, he was used to being patient, so he played along and waited.

"Oh, I'm aware of your many talents, Jim Halpert," she replied, letting her free hand reach out and rest on his forearm. "I've got my eye on you." She leaned over and kissed him, which resulted in dinner being ignored by both of them for quite some time.

By the time they made it up to Jim's bedroom, his shirt had been left behind downstairs in the kitchen. He couldn't remember the last time cleaning up dishes had been so much fun, and between the laughter and moments of tender passionate silences, he knew this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Upon entering his bedroom, Jim pulled Pam down onto him on the sliver of his bed that wasn't covered with the clothes Pam had pulled.

"What exactly did you put in that dinner?" she asked between kisses. "I'm beginning to suspect you've been tainting my food with aphrodisiacs."

"Aphrodisiacs?" Jim huffed. "Really, Pam. I hate to tell you, but you are just reacting to my natural magnetism. And don't even try to fight it," Jim grinned, moving to hover over her. "The longer you are exposed to it, the more addictive it becomes."

Pam laughter was muffled against his shoulder as he leaned down to kiss the skin exposed as he unbuttoned her shirt. "Wouldn't that mean at some point I'm going to be overexposed to your magnetism? Won't that be dangerous?"

"Dangerous, but so worth it," he murmured, his touch making it clear he was more interested in other things than talking.

"I thought you were going to try these clothes on for me," she teased.

He pulled back to look at her. "Where are your priorities, woman?" He saw her smile and they both knew a fashion show was out of the question for a while. Jim sat up and pushed all the clothes off the bed. Packing could wait until tomorrow.

iSometimes we are kids making out, silly in the quilt, tickling the xylophone spine, blowing wet jokes, loud as a whole slumber party bouncing till the bed breaks. /i

Thursday afternoon Jim sent Pam an email detailing some plans he had for them after work. He was a little dismayed when she replied telling him that she wasn't coming over after work. He approached her desk immediately.

"So what's so important that you're bailing out on me tonight?" he asked, leaning over her desk.

She shrugged. "I want to finish packing and get a good night's sleep. Friday will be a busy day."

Jim leaned across the desk a little more, his voice dropping to a near whisper. "And you don't get a good night's sleep at my house?"

"That's not what I'm saying," she replied. "I just think it might be nice to take a day of rest before the big trip. Surely you can survive one night without me?"

Jim stood straight up, shaking his head. "You didn't even see the fashion show. Who knows what horrible outfits I'll pack without your assistance."

She couldn't help grinning. "I will just have to take that chance. Just remember to pack something nice for Friday night. I always did like that one dark sweater you have, is it black or dark blue?"

Jim's eyebrows rose at her comment. He was a bit stunned that she had finally made a reference to that night. "Which sweater?" He asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

She looked at him for a moment. He couldn't be sure, but her expression seemed to say that she knew what he was doing. "It was the one you wore the last time I saw you before you transferred," she replied. 

"Right," he said. "I think I know the one you mean."

"I thought you might."

"What are you going to wear Friday night?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You could wear the dress you wore to Phyllis' wedding," Jim suggested. "You looked beautiful in that."

"Thanks," Pam looked a bit embarrassed at the compliment. "I don't really have many nice dresses to chose from, so maybe I will bring that one."

"Do you still have the blue one with the flowers on it?" Jim asked as casually as he could manage.

She kept her eyes on her computer. "Yeah, it's somewhere in my closet."

"That looked good on you too," Jim said, running his fingers along the reception desk counter top. 

She looked up. "I wasn't sure you'd want to see that dress again," she replied, looking amazed that it had been so easy to speak the truth.

"I have nothing but good memories about that dress," he said simply, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'd love to see it again."

"Okay," she replied softly. 

They both worked late that day, and by the time they were putting their coats on, they were the last two people in the office. Jim continued in his pursuit of convincing Pam to come over, but she was having none of it. As they walked to their cars, Jim tried another tactic. 

"Well, how about I come over your house then? I can bring dinner."

She laughed. "I will see you tomorrow." She pulled on his lapels, drawing his lips down to hers. Jim stepped closer, enfolding her into his arms as he encouraged their kiss to continue. His fingers worked their way through the soft curls in her hair. He still hadn't decided if he preferred the new hair styles or the old. When he touched her tortoiseshell barrette he unclipped it and stuck it in his pocket.

Pam immediately pulled back. "What are you doing?" she said suspiciously. He fluffed her hair out, enjoying how it fell forward to frame her face.

"I think you need to wear your hair down this weekend," he mused.

She tilted her head to the left. "You think so, do you?"

"Yep," he nodded. He kissed her forehead. "So I'll just hang on to your barrette for a while."

"I do have more than one of those, you know."

Jim shrugged. "I'll just confiscate those as I find them."

She laughed. "You're insane."

He started walk backwards toward his car. "Indulge me," he said. He was enjoying the confused look on her face. "I'll see you later tonight."

"No, you won't," she yelled back. "Stay at home and pack. I'll be picking you up at seven o'clock tomorrow morning."

"I'll call you later, Beesly," he said, getting into his car. 

He made good on that last promise, calling her promptly as he walked into his apartment. In fact they spent most of the night on the telephone, Jim walking her through his activities, describing everything he was packing, speculating on what in the world Pam had in store for him this coming weekend.

"Are you sure I need my swimsuit?" he asked sceptically. "It's only May."

"You don't have to, but you'll probably regret it if you don't," she replied. "I'm bringing mine."

"And what type of swimsuit does Pam Beesly wear?" he asked, his smile evident in his voice.

"You'll see," she replied.

"Oh come on now, cut me some slack!"

"Okay," he heard her sigh. "It's green and blue and purple. And I know this will disappoint you, but it's not a bikini. It's just a nice one piece with a bit of a skirt."

"Nothing wrong with a one-piece," Jim replied. "That's what I have, too." He could hear her laughing.

"Does yours have a skirt as well?"

"No, not on the one I'm bringing."

It was nearing eight-thirty when Pam told him she was going to hang up to take a bath. 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Jim asked, lying sprawled out on his couch. "I could warm your towels in the dryer while you enjoy your bath."

"Wow, that is very, very tempting. But I think I'll be okay."

"Really, it would be no trouble."

"Hey, you know what?" Pam asked.

"What?"

"I really love you."

Jim paused. That wasn't the first time she'd told him that, but every time she said it was like a shock went through his system. "That's not a statement that makes me want to stay here," he finally said.

"I know. But tomorrow will be here soon enough. And by Sunday you'll be sick of me."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Well, I guess we'll see. Have a good night, Jim."

"Hey," he said.

"What?"

"I love you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Good, I'll keep that in mind."

"You want to call me after your bath?"

"I'm not sure I should."

"Why not?"

"Because I should get some sleep, and I am suspicious of your motives for me calling you back."

"What are you implying?" Jim's voice sounded deeper, even to him. He knew what she was talking about, and he couldn't deny he was open to the idea.

"Oh, I don't know - I'll be my bed, and I'm sure you'll be in yours. Whatever will we find to talk about?"

"Wow, I have no idea what you are talking about. I assumed we'd talk about the weather, maybe some sports scores, you know - the usual."

"Really?" He thought he heard a note of disappointment in her voice.

"What did you think we'd talk about?" He paused a moment. "Maybe about how much I wished you were here?"

"Maybe."

"Then call me back and find out," he said. He hung up, already feeling that familiar yearning for her. He walked into his kitchen and started cleaning up to keep busy. He did not need to think about Pam getting into her bath at this very moment. Or how she probably had her hair pinned up, with those little curls along the nape of her neck visible. She'd probably put in that lavender bubble bath she always raved about. She said the scent relaxed her. After smelling it on her skin the last thing the scent of lavender did for him was relax him. It just reminded him of how much he always wanted to be next to her.

He had finished the kitchen and was upstairs preparing for bed when she called.

"Ah, irresistible to my charms, hmm?" he asked as he answered.

"Pretty much," she replied, and Jim could hear her smile.

"Have a nice bath?"

"Definitely."

"Lavender?"

"and candles."

"Wow. I miss all the good stuff," he complained.

"Maybe I'll bring them along for the weekend."

"What else are you bringing for the weekend?"

"You'll see," she laughed.

"You are so determined to keep me in the dark," he replied. "How do I know it's safe to go off with you like this, not knowing where I'll end up?"

"You don't know if it's safe," she said. "That's the fun part."

"Can you at least give me a direction we'll be heading?"

"Nope. It will all become clear tomorrow."

"Fine." Jim had managed to disrobe during the conversation and slipped into bed. "If you aren't going to tell me about the trip, the least you can do is tell me what you're wearing right now."

Pam's laugh was deep and throaty and Jim felt aroused at just the sound of it. "Wow, that was quite a segue. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you aren't smooth with the ladies."

They remained on the phone for over an hour, their conversation growing more and more intimate as the minutes ticked by. Jim had never spoken so frankly before, and was surprised how easy it was to describe to Pam the specific things he loved about her, and what her touch did to him. Pam didn't hold back either, and for an evening spent apart, Jim never felt closer to her. After they finally said good night, tired but satisfied, Jim fell asleep dreaming of those little curls along her neckline.

iI go round and round you sometimes, scouting, blundering, seeking a way in, the high boxwood maze I penetrate running lungs bursting toward the fountain of green fire at the heart. /i

Pam's demeanor on Friday was like a sunbeam trapped in a box. Jim thought she practically radiated excitement when she showed up at his house at seven, which was entirely too early to be that damn cheerful. They loaded up his car and made it into work with minutes to spare, which was surprising given their need to make out in Jim's driveway before getting under way. 

"Hey," Jim said as they walked into the elevator. "You're wearing another barrette." He reached over to unclip it, but she ducked out of his way.

"We aren't on vacation yet, are we?" She asked.

"Fair enough," he agreed. "But I'm reaching for it at 12:01 and not a minute later." 

The morning seemed to drag, despite the amount of work Jim was trying to get done before they left. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but Michael had yet to make a comment about how he and Pam were both leaving early on a Friday. The last thing he wanted was more ammunition for Karen to give him dirty looks. But of course it was not to be. Even though Pam agreed that they shouldn't leave at exactly at the same time, Michael was standing at the reception desk as Pam was tidying up her desk. 

"Oh, that's right!" Michael smiled. "You are taking the afternoon off, aren't you, Pam?"

"Yes, Michael," she said quietly. "I put the request in last month."

"Oh, I know," he said. "But I seem to recall seeing another vacation request for exactly the same day. Hey Jimbo, aren't you supposed to be leaving with Pam?"

Jim closed his eyes and wished the floor would just swallow him up. He turned off his computer and stood up, purposely avoiding looking over at Karen. He could feel her glare burning into him anyway. He picked up his bag and walked over to the coat rack. "Yep," he said to Michael as he passed.

Michael turned around to face Pam and Jim as they put their coats on. "Wow. Well I guess I don't need to tell you two to have a good time. Where are you off to?"

"Nowhere special," Jim replied, walking toward the door. "See you Monday." Pam hurriedly followed behind, speaking only when they reached the safety of the elevator car.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Pam said, glancing up at Jim.

"True," Jim nodded. "He could have offered me condoms." They looked at each other and started laughing. 

"I'm surprised he didn't. Maybe we should hurry up so he doesn't follow us out to the parking lot with them."

"Good idea." They walked out to the parking lot, and made off as quickly as they could. At the first red light they encountered, Pam leaned over and gave Jim a quick kiss. 

"I promise things will get better from here on out," she grinned. 

"You want to tell me where we are going now?" He smiled back, his cheek still tingling from her kiss.

"Sure. Get on 81 North. We'll be on it for about fifty miles, then we'll take 17 west when we get around Binghamton."

"I'm assuming Binghamton isn't our final destination."

"No, of course not."

"How long is this total drive going to be?"

Pam was quite for a moment, as if she was debating telling him the answer. "Okay, we'll be driving for about four and a half hours."

Jim nodded, trying to remember his geography well enough to figure out where that would put them if they were heading west. He figured it was somewhere in New York.  
They drove in relative silence, the music from Jim's iPod filling the air in the background. It was a comfortable silence, and it wasn't long into the trip that he noticed Pam was starting to falling asleep.

"If you give me the final destination you can sleep the whole ride up," he offered.

"Don't you want to be surprised?"

"Well, given our directions, there are only so many guesses now."

She nodded. "I guess you're right. I've arranged for a nice hotel stay in Niagara Falls. On the Canadian side."

Jim truly was surprised. For some reason he hadn't even though of Niagara Falls as an option. But now it seemed obvious. It was a place that would have completely appealed to Pam, and he hadn't been up there since high school.

"Nice," he finally said, smiling at her. "Good choice."

"Thanks," she said, closing her eyes. "You go from 17 west to 390 North right after Kanona. If I'm still asleep by then, wake me when you get on 390." Jim brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"Not a problem," he replied tenderly. He then reached into her hair and took out her barrette, tossing it into the back seat. Pam looked up as if she was going to complain, but he the look he gave her - one eyebrow cocked and his amused half-smile made her sigh loudly in defeat and close her eyes again.

The drive was quiet and relatively traffic free. Pam woke up on her own shortly before the 390 North interchange, and directed him through Buffalo and into Ontario. It was coming up to five o'clock when they finally found themselves driving along Stanley Avenue, the mist of the falls visible well over the hotel roofs. Pam directed him to the Embassy Suite Hotel parking deck. As he pulled the car into a parking spot, Pam clapped her hands in excitement.

"Ta da!" She said, smiling broadly. "We're here!"

Jim smiled and shook his head slightly. She was completely adorable. They got out of the car and Jim grabbed their luggage. It was a quick and painless check-in, and soon they were letting themselves into their suite on the fifteen floor. A king-sized bed and a two-person jacuzzi tub were enticing, but Jim was immediately drawn to the large window that faced the Horseshoe Falls. 

"This is incredible, Pam. I don't even want to know how much this cost you."

She threw her pink overcoat on the bed and came to stand next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "That's good, because I'm not going to tell you. This is my treat for you."

He kissed the top of her head. "You didn't have to do this. My treat is just being with you."

"Finally," Pam added.

"Yeah, finally."

They stood at the window for a few minutes before Pam spoke again. "You know what today is, I'm guessing."

He continued to gaze at the falls. "Yes, I do. Was I right to guess that this trip was tied to this date?"

She nodded. "We've never really talked about it, you know."

Jim tightened his arm around her shoulder. "I know."

"Don't you think we should?"

"Probably. But what is there to say by now?"

"I'll always be sorry that I hurt you so badly."

He turned toward her, his hand coming up to touch her face. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I should have said something sooner than three weeks before your wedding. I don't even know what I was expecting you to do. I was just acting crazy."

"Well, it didn't help that I was living in denial about my own life. At the very least I should thank you for opening my eyes. You really can't overestimate how much I needed that, though the way it came about was painful." she looked up at him, and he noticed her eyes were becoming glassy with unshed tears. "I missed you so much when you left, Jim. I don't know how I survived that summer. All I wanted was to be with you, but I thought I'd lost you forever."

He placed a tender kiss on her lips, then rested his forehead against hers. "I was working seventy hour weeks because it was the only way I could function. If I didn't work all I did was think of you. If I had known what you were going through I would have been there for you, I swear I would have."

She nodded, and pulled herself closer to him, resting her cheek against his chest. "I'm so glad all of that is behind us."

"It is," he said, his mouth near her ear. "It's just you and me now."

iSometimes you open wide as cathedral doors and yank me inside. Sometimes you slither into me like a snake into its burrow. Sometimes you march in with a brass band. /i

Words of love and comfort lead to clothes being left behind as they made their way to the king sized bed. Knowing that one year ago this situation would not have been possible made it even more important to Jim that Pam know how much he still loved her, had always loved her. He moved against her, slowly and deliberately, leaving trails of kisses along her body, from her collarbone down along her breasts, from her belly to her thighs. She still smelled of the lavender from the previously night's bath.

Pam pulled him back up to her face. "It's your turn now," she smiled and pushed him back on the mattress. Jim was in no mood to resist and stretched to enjoy her ministrations. She moved across him slowly, taking her time exploring him, tasting him, loving him. When they finally came together she as on top, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could kiss her. When they'd finished, he held her still on top of him, where he could feel her heart beating as hard has his.

When she lifted her head from his chest she was grinning happily. "What a difference a year makes," she purred.

Jim couldn't help but laugh. "I'd say," he replied, rolling her over so they could snuggle side by side. It was well after six o'clock when Pam suggested they get themselves together for dinner.

Pam disappeared into the bathroom to change while Jim pulled on his dress pants, white oxford shirt and black sweater - the outfit Pam had requested. He looked in the mirror and thought about what she'd said. Here he was, in practically the same clothes he wore a year ago. By the man inside the clothes was someone substantially different from last year's version, and the environment he found himself had evolved for the better. So much for the better he could barely believe it. 

He pulled a chair up to the window and watched the water cascade over the falls while he waited for Pam. His wait was relatively short, given that the results looked like it should have taken much longer. She stood before him in the dress of his dreams, the dress that haunted him over their months of separation. He stood up, feeling the need to touch the silky material again. He put his hand on her waist, and admired the long soft curls she was now very skilled at creating. A single flower hair clip nestled near her right temple, the crystals sparkling at her slightest movement.

He kissed her. "I didn't think it was possible for you to look even more beautiful in that dress than you did last year, but you've done it."

She smiled up at him. "It's because this year I'm so happy."

iTen years of fitting our bodies together and still they sing wild songs in new keys. It is more and less than love: timing, chemistry, magic and will and luck. /i

She grabbed her pink raincoat and he helped her put it on. She grabbed a small clutch purse and stuck her wallet and room key in it, and they headed out to dinner.

It was a short walk from the Embassy Suites to the Skylon Tower. They took the elevator ride up to the top, where the revolving dining room was located. They didn't have reservations, but it wasn't long before a table for two had opened up for them. Jim was overwhelmed at the view, both the one out the floor-to-ceiling windows and the one sitting across the table from him.

"Pam, this is very expensive," he whispered as he looked at the menu.

"Don't worry about it. We did get a voucher for fifty dollars as part of the hotel package I reserved."

"Still, that's barely going to cover half the cost."

She put her menu down. "Will you stop it? It's a special night. I promise we'll live on mac and cheese all next week and it will even out. Besides, I've been saving money for this for a few months now."

He took her mild scolding to heart, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm not quite used to being treated so extravagantly. It makes me wonder what you are up to."

She tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just think you should know that buying me an expensive meal doesn't mean I'm going to put out at the end of the night."

Pam giggled. "Yes, I know. It usually only takes a Happy Meal." He shocked expression made her laugh harder, and soon he couldn't help but laugh either.

The waiter soon took their order, where they indulged in soups and salad and salmon and roast beef. Pam surprised Jim by asking for a bottle of Canadian champagne. She smiled impishly as the waiter left.

"At least I didn't ask for the Dom Perignon," she explained. Jim just shook his head and reached for her hand. 

Jim was impressed with how relaxed the dinner seemed to be presented. There was plenty of time between courses, although the downside was that they'd finished their bottle of champagne just before the main course arrived. He usually didn't get drunk on champaign, but he certainly had a warm and fuzzy feeling that wasn't all due to the company. Pam giggled as he asked for another bottle, and he kissed her hand in response. The tower had made two complete revolutions by the time the dessert trolley was wheeled to their table. He could see by the look in Pam's eyes that dessert was a given, even though just moments before they'd been groaning over how full they felt.

"Split a slice of praline cheesecake with me?" She asked hopefully.

"How can I resist an offer like that?" he replied gently, nodding to the waiter. Soon it arrived, two spoons tucked on to the side of the dish. The second spoon soon because unnecessary, as Pam much preferred feeding Jim from her spoon, and he certainly wasn't complaining. They made it through half of the second bottle of champagne when Jim gave up.

"I think I've more than my fill of champagne," he mused, examining the bottle. "It's a shame we can't take the rest with us."

"We could ask," Pam said encouragingly.

"I think you've had enough as well."

Pam giggled. "I'm not that drunk, I swear." She giggled again, seeming to disprove her assertion. "Besides, I'm sure we'll sober up in the cool air near the falls."

"Oh, you were planning on walking down to the falls tonight?"

"Of course!" Pam looked at him as if he'd just asked the craziest question in the world. "They have a fireworks show at ten o'clock each night."

"Wow. Dinner and fireworks? You are an awesome date, Beesly. What else could I ask for?"

"Well, I'm afraid there's no dancing, unless the spirit moves you down on the plaza."

"Oh well," Jim frowned slightly, a twinkle in his eye. "I guess there's always tomorrow for that."

By the time they left the Skylon Tower restaurant and wandered down Murray Street to reach the Canadian Falls observation plaza, it was already nine-thirty. There was a nice crowd lined up along the rails, but not so many that they couldn't find their own spot to watch and feel like it was just the two of them. Arms around each other, they kept silent as they experienced the falls - watching the water thunder over the edge, hearing the sounds of the splashing and swirling water, and feeling the ever-present mist hit their faces. Every now and then their eyes would meet, and Jim felt the need to lean down and kiss her. They had been standing there for about fifteen minutes when he felt her shiver.

"Are you getting too cold?" he asked, concern evident.

She smiled slightly, but her eyes remained on the falls. "No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Pam looked down at her hand resting on the rail. "I have something I need to say, and I'm trying to work up my courage."

Jim hugged her closer. "Don't be silly, Beesly. Just say it." 

She looked up at him, and bit her lip briefly. "I love you more than anything in this world," she said. The tone in her voice caught his attention. She was looking at him so intently, and she was clearly very serious about something.

"I know," he replied. "I love you, too. You know that."

"I brought you up here because I wanted to replace last year's memories with new, happy ones," she continued.

Jim nodded. "You have certainly done that. Tonight as been completely amazing."

"I know we've only been dating two months, but that really doesn't reflect how much we know about each other, or how close I feel to you. I don't see myself ever being with anyone else but you."

He was touched by her words. "I agree," he said, brushing his lips against her forehead. "In some ways it already feels like we've been together forever."

Pam laughed briefly. "I hope you mean that in a good way."

He pulled her closer, laughing as well. "Yes, you know I do."

She stepped back, and reached inside her coat. "I have something I want you to have." She handed him a small black velvet box. Jim tilted his head, her gift catching him off-guard.

"You've already done so much for me this weekend," he said. "You didn't need to buy me anything."

She kept quiet until he opened the box. Inside was a platinum band, a single square-cut diamond set in the center. He could feel his heart pounding - in his chest, in his head, in his hands as he struggled to keep them from shaking. He looked up at her, hoping what this meant wasn't something he was misinterpreting again.

"Marry me," she said. "I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I can't bear the thought of ever losing you again."

He looked down at the ring and back at her again, trying to find the words to express what this meant to him, but instead he remained silent.

"If you don't like the ring you can pick out another one you like," she said, her nerves evident. "I mean, I'm on the payment plan no matter which ring you'd like."

He shook his head. "No, it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Okay," she said slowly. "So at least you like the ring." He nodded, and she continued. "Have any thoughts on my offer?"

"Do I really need to answer?"

"It would be nice." She couldn't help but blush. "You're killing me here, Halpert."

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Yes, of course, you silly girl. You tell me where and when and I'll be there to marry you." 

They stood together kissing until the first boom of the fireworks made Pam jump. "Wow, that was some kiss," she grinned.

Jim still held the ring box tight in his hand. He handed it back to her. "Do you want to do the honors?" he asked as the fireworks show continued overhead.

Pam took the box and removed the band, sliding it onto his finger. "Nice," she said softly as it fit perfectly. They kissed again and looked up to watch the fireworks. 

Jim pulling Pam in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "What a difference a year makes, indeed," he said.

iOne plus one equal one, unknowable except in the moment, not convertible into words, not explicable or philosophically interesting. But it is. And it is. And it is. Amen. /i 

ring: 


End file.
